Touchscreen displays allow a user to both view images rendered on a screen for the user's consumption and to interact with the display to provide user inputs. For example, a user may tap or swipe the display to navigate from one portion of an application or webpage to another portion. The introduction of foldable and flexible displays to the market have significantly expanded the possibilities in terms of an improved user experience. Such displays may allow users to fold, unfold, roll, unroll, and/or otherwise physically manipulate the display to change its form. For example, a user may desire a device that may be folded until it is sized to fit in her pocket.